


Heartlines on your hand

by MeadowHayle



Series: Wicked & Divine [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Demon!Kylo, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Witch!Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowHayle/pseuds/MeadowHayle
Summary: This is a selection of fluff and smut following the events of my oneshot "A deal is a deal".





	Heartlines on your hand

„Ben, no!“

 

Rey stemmed her hands into her hips.

 

„That’s ridiculous!“

 

Her husband smiled.

 

„Yes, exactly. They will look so cute. Gemma asked me to put flowers on the horns, so she looks like a princess.“

 

Rey huffed.

 

„Once they are grown they will have their own horns. I don’t see the need to dress them up as demons for Halloween now.“

 

Kylo cocked his head.

 

„Last year they went as witches,“ he reminded her. Rey rolled her eyes.

 

„Yes, witches with a pointy hat and a broom. That’s the Hollywood version of a witch and nothing like the real thing.“

 

He eyed her for a moment.

 

„Are you sure? Let me get you a broom.“

 

He had to admit he kind of deserved the smack Rey gave him.

 

„Sweetheart, they want to be demons this year. Just let them okay? They might not like it later on.“

 

His voice had grown serious and Rey felt ashamed that she had been against it. Of course Kylo was proud to be a demon, but that had not always been the case. His past was something he didn’t share easily and it had taken them months to get to that point of trust.

 

„I’m sorry. Of course they can dress up however they want to.“ Rey reached up and rubbed his back affectionately.

 

 

 

„Mommy, we want to go already and get candy! Can you help me with my costume?“ Willow held up a black cape. Rey took it and started putting it on her.

 

„I didn’t know demons wore capes,“ she said and threw her husband and apologetic glance. Kylo shrugged and Willow grinned at her mother.

 

„I’m wearing one, so I guess they do now.“

 

Rey chuckled.

 

„That’s true. Will your sister be wearing one as well?“

 

Willow shook her head.

 

„No she put on her princess dress. I’m not sure if she understood that we dress up as demons.“

 

Rey always marvelled in how different the twins were. They looked alike, but didn’t share the same interests. Just as Rey had hoped they had inherited their fathers dark curls. Their eyes however resembled hers. Gemma was a drama queen and liked more girly things than her sister. She was also a fan of flowers and helped Rey in the garden whenever she could.

Willow loved everything spooky. She was Kylo’s little shadow, loved cooking and baking and had insisted on her own room, which had led to Kylo and Rey renovating the house to get more space.

 

If Kylo had his way, there would be more children in the future, so he had added more rooms than necessary in Rey’s eyes. He had told her they needed guest rooms for when his parents visited and a study. Rey had been okay with it until she had learned of his true intention.

 

„The two of them are a handful already,“ she had said.

 

„But we love them. Don’t you think we would love all our children like that?“

 

„You make it sound like you want a football team.“

 

Kylo had shrugged. „I’m in if you are.“

 

Rey had only shook her head, but there had been a glint of amusement in her eyes.

 

 

 

„I can’t find my pumpkin bag!“ Gemma came out of her room with a huff. She was indeed wearing her princess dress and the headband with horns, that Kylo had decorated with flowers, sat tight on her head.

 

Her father moved to the dining table and lifted the pumpkin bag she was referring to. This was where her candy was supposed to go and she had added some rhinestones with Kylo’s help so it fit her overall appearance.

 

Eagerly she grabbed it and smiled at her father.

 

„I‘m ready! Can we go now?“

 

Kylo nodded.

 

„Everyone who is ready puts on shoes and goes to the front door.“

 

He looked at Rey as she grabbed a fake wand she had crafted herself. She was dressed as usual, but had put on a Hogwarts scarf. It didn’t belong to a house however. Though Rey was a fan of the Harry Potter fandom she refused to take the test and get sorted. She said it might destroy her opinion of herself.

 

Kylo had shifted to demon form. His dark horns proud on his head, ashen skin covered with dark marks and runes. His claws were tucked in however because he felt safer holding his daughters’ hands like that. He would never forgive himself if he accidentally hurt them.

 

„Shoes are on,“ Rey said and gave her husband a wink, that he immediately recognized.

 

Raising an eyebrow he grabbed her hip affectionately to pull her to him.

 

„Since you are a big girl I will let that remark slip and not check if you are wearing your panties.“ His voice was low so the children wouldn’t hear it.

 

Rey chuckled and blushed.

 

„It’s autumn. I don’t want to become ill because I’m not wearing knickers under my clothes.“

 

She stroked his cheek lovingly and he let out a low growl.

 

„I remember a time, witch, when you were bend naked over a tombstone while I took you from behind. You didn’t give a damn about the temperature then.“

 

Rey hummed.

 

„Maybe I need a repeat to freshen up my mind.“

 

She let her lips trail over his jaw and his eyes darkened at her words.

 

Suddenly a little voice interrupted them.

 

„Yes, I want to leave too, Willow, but they are kissing again.“

 

„Tell them to stop then!“

 

Kylo turned his head to his children.

 

„We aren’t deaf, you little monsters.“

 

Rey stepped back from him and grabbed the keys.

 

„Okay, girls. Let’s go.“

 

Then she turned around, winked at her demon and mouthed “ _later_ ”.


End file.
